Assassin's Decision
by Vixen Von Vee
Summary: when a young kunoichi turns 21 she is taught a secret jutsu. This new technique may be a curse or a gift, you decide. **Warning**EXTREME GRAPHIC CONTENT, CRUDE LANGUAGE, EXPLICIT ADULT SCENES**Warning** 18 plus You have been warned. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (except my characters Hara and Yami)

I MAKE NO PROFIT FROM THIS EXCEPT TO BRING YOU A (hopefully) GOOD STORY.

I'm Hara Akane Ariyoshi, known only as Haa. I was born with a twelve tailed black cat demon named Yami. She's not like other tailed beasts. Yami chooses a girl every one-hundred years to host her. In return that girl is born with a purple chakra network that is virtually limitless, but takes years longer to master than normal chakra. When I was five, my village was obliterated by an enemy village. I was hiding under my parent's bed when the attack happened. I was soaked in blood when enemy ninja found me. I still remember the look of pain on my mother's motionless face, her throat slit. My father laid by the doorway several kunai sticking out of his chest, his eyes flat and lifeless. I was too young to understand and smiled at my captors. They took me away while the only home I'd ever known burnt to ashes, the flames disappearing into the orange, pink sky. They trained me with torture and deprivation to become a loyal and obedient servant to the Kamokage. Fifteen years later I became an assassin for the Kamokage. I was known all over the lands as Haa the silent assassin.

CHAPTER 1

"I hate this village, but I have nowhere to go." I sighed and looked up at the night sky. It was clear and the moon was full and bright. I sat and wondered what it was like to be free, to just live when a raven drops a message on my lap. It read 'Report to the Kamokage tower immediately.' I teleported to his office door and knocked twice. The door opened and I walked in. The Kamokage was sitting at his desk sneering at me. "Kamokage-sama." I bowed. He looked at me in obvious disgust and said "You will go to stone country. There you will find and eradicate a missing nin. His name is Pein the leader of an organized crime ring known as the Akatsuki. His head is worth a fortune and would greatly benefit my village. I want it done in no longer than 3 months. That is all now leave!" I bowed respectfully and left in a puff of smoke.

Arriving home I started to pack. "I knew he wanted me dead but to send me on a suicide mission, oh Yami what am I going to do?" I muttered to my inner demon. Yami chuckled and said "Calm down child we could always blow up those fuckers and steal all the gold." I shook my head "Yami you know I couldn't do that." "Come on." She replied. "We can start with that useless lump of flesh you call a boyfriend." "I will not kill Soja!" I fumed. Soja is my boyfriend. He's my first well everything first kiss, first love, first you know. We've been together for almost a year. Yami shook her head. "He's abusive and controlling, I know you heal instantly but it's still not right. "I know he has his moments and an odd temper." I looked down. "You're a powerful Kunoichi; don't let that baka push you around. If I had it my way I'd slaughter this good for nothing village. Oh imagine the carnage and bloodshed." Yami laughed. I sat on my bed next to my bag to zip up my boots. "If I hit Soja I might hurt him, He's not a ninja and we just wiped out a whole bandit camp last week, isn't that enough?" I blew out a breath, stood up and double checked everything and was about to head out the door when I heard Soja walk in.

He was drunk like usual and his breath stank of ramen and sake, a disgusting aroma. "Baby I hope you cooked I'm starving. Mm on second thought maybe I'll have you!" Soja exclaimed trying to grope me. I backed away and replied "Sorry Soja I was given a mission, I didn't have time to do anything." Fury twisted his features. "What the fuck you little bitch! You expect me to cook for myself? Were you just going to leave without saying a word?" Soja screamed at me and slapped me so hard it knocked me to the floor, and then he proceeded to kick me in the stomach and ribs. He finally stopped and yelled "Go fuck that old bastard of a Kamokage at least someone around here will get laid. Soja stormed up the stairs and slammed the door. Taking a deep breath I slowly got up, grabbed my bag and walked out the door. By the time I reached the village entrance, my body was healed.

I soon reached the hidden shortcut that lead to stone country and within a couple hours I had found a secluded hot spring. Deciding to set up camp I rolled out my sleeping mat and started a fire. Eating my rice balls, Yami said to me "I have taught you the twelve hidden jutsus and you have mastered them all. There is one more jutsu I haven't taught you due to its' graphic nature." Yami arched her back like a graceful feline and purred. "I have never found a girl in all of my life who I know could not only handle this jutsu, but master it completely. I have faith in you Hara." I was confused. "Another jutsu? What do you mean by graphic?" Yami chuckled. "Sex my dear. The power to enthrall the enemy male and female. No one can resist. It's called Harem No Jutsu. When activated your body will glow a soft purple and a heat will build from within, but I'm warning you don't let the heat take over or you may never come back." I was appalled "I don't even like sex; I can't do something like that." Yami laughed again. "That's why your body glows, it's your skin illuminating, and your nerves are on hyper alert. While in this mode you can subdue the enemy and eliminate multiple targets at once." "I can't have sex with strangers Yami!" My face was a bright red and I could feel the heat in my cheeks rising. "Easy as pie just straddle the enemy seductively and drive a kunai through his heart." "Easy to say, yeah" I was embarrassed not by audacity but by my interest. Yami interrupted my thoughts. "It's almost midnight Hara. Happy birthday!" I smiled "Thanks Yami." "Now that your twenty-one I can teach you Harem No Jutsu. Just concentrate on your senses, imagine them expanding. Go to the spring for a nightly swim, relax. Get to know yourself, I'm having a nap." Yami smirked, then curled up and went to sleep.

Finally having a moment of peace I undressed and placed a soft robe over my body Making my way to the edge of the spring I dipped my toe to check the temperature. "Perfect." I sighed and slipped the robe from my shoulders and let it softly land behind me. I made my way slowly into the water letting it caress my body and warm my cool skin. Relaxing into the water my thoughts drifted to that jutsu. All that talk of seduction and submission, my eyes snapped open when I realized just what I'd have to do. My face warmed and I sunk deeper into the water. "How could I seduce any one. I don't even like sex." I thought to myself. Thoughts of having men with their hands on me, forcing me to commit unthinkable acts. A tremor ran through my body, straight to my core. Shocked I placed a hand between my legs, only to feel surprise slickness. Opening my legs further my finger seemed to grow a mind of their own as they teased and played with my opening. Sighing in bliss I let my fingers play while my mind wondered.

*Meanwhile in a tree near the springs.*

"Kisame, that was my foot!" Seethed a dark haired ninja. Kisame shot him a look. "Shhh she might hear us. Ooh look at that ass and those legs." The blue nin licked his lips. "Itachi let's have some fun." Itachi looked at the ninja beside him and shook his head. There was no way he'd let something as frivolous as pussy get in the way of his objective. All though he did have to admire the way the water slowly swallowed her lithe frame, but he'd never admit it to that blue hentai. "Do you remember our mission Kisame? We are here to capture Haa, alive." Kisame's smile seemed to grow and he replied. "I wasn't talking about killing her. I'm saying we should fuck her brains out." As if enticing them they heard a load moan followed by short, gasping breaths. Both their heads snapped forward to find their target spread eagle on a rock. Her hand was pulling and pinching a nipple while her other hand was buried in her dripping center. She was panting and moaning, her finger making quick strokes to her clit furiously. With a final cry that signaled her release, the men watched completely entranced as the she squirted over her fingers, her back arching and body shaking. Their jaws dropped as they watched the same hand covered in her juices, was brought to her lips and she slowly licked her fingers clean. Turning to each other Itachi was the first to speak "Okay." With that they jumped from their hiding spot to land on either side of the still recovering Kunoichi.

TO BE CONTINUED...

BWHAHA XD Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own or make any profit from this story it's purely fiction and meant for enjoyment.*

18+ ONLY! ADULT CONTENT AHEAD. You have been warned.

Chapter 2

My eyes snapped open when I felt two chakra signatures land near me, there were two ninjas standing on either side of me looking down and grinning ear to ear. A strange feeling took over me. I smiled slyly at the men above me. One was blue and resembled a shark, the other had long black hair and unusual red eyes Both men quickly disrobed, their cocks sprang free, proudly jutting forward. My eyes wide in excitement , I reached up to cup their balls and felt the heaviness in my palm. I glanced up at the blue man in front of me, smiling I slowly wrapped my lips around his mushroom head tip. The shark groaned and burrowed his hands in my hair. He tasted salty and bittersweet and felt so good in my mouth. I loved the way he forced him self down my eager throat. Feeling more turned on than I'd ever been before, realization dawned and I knew it was the jutsu Yami was talking about. I felt two hands grip my boobs from behind and pinched my nipples. Moaning at the sudden pleasure I took more of pulsing member into my mouth. "Fuck Itachi, what ever your doing don't stop." the blue man growled gripping my hair harder. "Shut up Kisame your ruing my focus." The man behind me replied. Who? I was so lost in the moment I couldn't think straight. "Hara slow down, calm yourself." Yami's voice was but a whisper in my static mind as a warm liquid erupted in my mouth. I tasted odd and I found myself wanting more. I eagerly kept sucking on his cock, hoping for more. Instead the shark like man pulled away as I felt my hair gripped painfully from behind and I was forced onto my hands and knees as the long haired man slipped his fingers into my wet folds, teasing my clit and causing sensations I'd never felt before. "This bitch is really enjoying herself." The dark haired nin laughed cruelly while fingering my soaking cunt. My body was on fire and I could feel the wetness drip down my thighs. Soon I could feel a tightening sensation like a key being wound too tight, I screamed in ecstasy as I came harder than ever before, my juices soaking the hand inside me. Panting I looked up at the smirking ninjas, the blue man was still hard and was stroking himself slowly. Smiling a toothy shark grin the blue nin grabbed me by my hips and impaled me on his massive member. Giving me no time to adjust he started to pump into me. I was facing the long haired nin who was stroking his cock. If I thought the man underneath me was big this man was larger, his cock had thick veins and a large head. Taking him into my mouth I teased the under side of his cock causing him to shudder and grip my hair. What was it with men and hair pulling? At least it felt good. Groaning he started to go deeper, fucking my mouth in long languid strokes. The man pumping into me was teasing my breasts and biting my shoulder. The dark haired ninja suddenly pulled out and slapped me with his cock and ordered me to face Kisame. Pulling me up by my hair he forced me to turn around, then pushed me back onto the twitching cock before me. The blue ninja gripped my hips and started to slam into me, screaming I gripped his shoulders in an effort to stay up. "Ever been fucked both ways slut?" Asked the long haired ninja while the blue nin smiled evilly. I was confused and shook my head. Both men laughed and the dark haired one replied. "Now you will." Suddenly The ninja behind me forced two wet fingers into a place I'd never expect any one to touch. It felt strange and a bit uncomfortable, but the man underneath me was pounding into me so fast the pain slowly gave way to pleasure. I could feel my muscles relax and he added another finger, eliciting loud moans from me and a string of curses by the shark. Soon I felt the fingers being removed, only to be replaced by a large cock. The man beneath me held me against him as the one behind me pushed his cock to the hilt in one fluid motion. Screaming I wriggled and tried to break free but the men were too strong and held me in place. "Calm down kunoichi!" The red eyed one seethed pulling up my hair to expose my neck. Panting heavily I felt him latch onto my neck and tease the skin with his tongue. The one beneath me was rubbing my clit with one hand and teasing my nipple with his other. Both men began to rock in unison causing delicious moans to erupt from within and I could feel myself start to fall and everything went black.

*Itachi's P.O.V.*

The withering girl between us was screaming and slamming her hips up and down while fiercely gripping her tits. She was begging for us to fuck her harder and Kisame and I were more than happy to accommodate. I could feel her ass tightening around my cock like a vice as I gripped her hair, her juices running over Kisame's legs. We slamed into her a few more times before emptying ourselves deep inside. I removed my self and used a towel so conveniently placed near by and then handed it to Kisame. Laughing Kisame said "Shes out cold! Tch, can't even handle some cock" Ignoring him I redressed and gathered her robe. Placing the robe on the unconscious girl I picked her up and waited for Kisame to right himself. "Fuck that bitch was a good lay, haven't had a pussy that tight in years!" Kisame chuckled. "At least she's unharmed let's take her to the leader." I told Kisame. We arrived at the front entrance to the compound in a puff of smoke. Activating the call seal, I notified Obito-sama about our successful mission. Obito arrived with Pein, both men were smiling and Obito said. "Bind her wrists and ankles with this, then take her to the interrogation room." He handed Kisame chakra inhibitor bindings and walked away. Itachi bound her wrists and ankles and they took her to the deepest part of the Akatsuki hideout.

Chapter 3 out soon XD Please review


End file.
